Here We Go Again: SASUSAKU songfic
by Djsakura
Summary: SasuSaku songfic based on Demi Lovato's "Here We Go Again"... So how did you get here under my skin? I swore I would never let you back in...


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT FUDGING OWN ANYTHING IN HERE SO BEST YOU JUST READ AND REVIEW THE STORY AND WHILE YOU READ IT LISTEN TO HERE WE GO AGAIN BY DEMI LOVATO YEA!!! CYEAH!

* * *

A girl about 18 years old stormed into her room. She had silky long pink hair, beautiful and mesmerizing jade eyes, her lips were full and she had a feminine yet muscular physique. What's her name? Well, isn't it obvious? It's the one and only Sakura Haruno. So apparently, everyone's favorite chicken haired bastard was back so Sakura was bound to remember the last time she saw him. Meaning nearly striking her with his sword but thank goodness Yamato stepped in. And the fact that she admitted she loved him and not the kind of school girl crush love. As in "love, love". So anyway, it broke the poor girl's heart and she just wanted to forget about him. "Okay Sakura, it de-Sasuketizing time."

O

O

O

De-Sasuketizing Step # 1: Clean out!

"Ugh!" said the pink haired beauty as she got out one of Sasuke's underwear. Her face was disgruntled as she wondered why in the world she kept those things in the first place. She got a stack of his pictures and proceeded to burn them over the fireplace (yes she has a fireplace) before she got a nosebleed. She also got a bunch of knickknacks the Uchiha himself touched and put them in the same box she put the underwear in. She cleared out a lot of things and she all of those things in a box and placed them next to the open window. Satisfied, she smiled and went on to step # 2.

De- Sasuketizing Step # 2: Mind trance Meditation!

Sakura sat on her bed saying "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHMMM…" over and over and over again. This went on for five minutes and the next thing you knew, she was knocked out fast asleep on her bed…

_One hour later…_

"Mhm… What time is it?" She looked at the clock (1:03 PM)

Jaw drop "SAY WHAT!?!"

De- Sasuketizing Step # 3: Lie to yourself Time!

"Okay Sakura, tell yourself, you never lo-lo-l-ll-loooooooovv-oh heck with it- loved him." She took a few short breaths, and smiled

_Three seconds later…_

"GAAAAAAAH! I can't do it!" she wailed flailing her arms about her causing the box next to her window, fall out of the open window. And Sakura had no choice left but to swear. Little did she know, the infamous Sasuke Uchiha was passing by her place when the box fell. So predictably, the box fell on him. Yes, the box with the underwear my dear people, the box with the underwear. He inquisitively looked for the source of the raining Sasuke things, and the box, and he saw his dear old teammate banging her head on a wall cursing so loud that everyone down the streets could hear. And the streets included kids, so parents had to cover the ears of their darling children in order not to infiltrate their precious minds with futility.

Sasuke sighed and went to the front door and to his surprise, it was unlocked. So what else would a noise-hating emo guy do? Simple, enter and shut the noise maker up…

_I throw all of your stuff away  
I'm gonna clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages…  
_

Sakura looked out the window and saw everyone looking at her. She did a peace sign and heard her front door slam. Damn, she was too focused on de-Sasuketizing that she forgot to lock the front door. Panicked, she was about to exit her room, until she opened the door, she found her self face-to-face with "the" Sasuke Uchiha, well basically it was chest-to-face because Sasuke was taller than her but you still get it. Sakura started to blush, so much for de-Sasuketizing…__

I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
O Oh O Oh…

"Well, h-hi, S-Sa-Sasuke ku-, I mean, Sasuke, ehm, what brings you here?" Sasuke raised a defiant eyebrow at the girl clinging to the side of the door as though hanging on for dear life, as though the answer wasn't obvious enough. "What the hell did you think you were doing you mad woman?" asked a very inquisitive Sasuke. "N-n-nothing!" stammered a very unconvincing Sakura. He grunted and left ASAP. Sakura started breathing heavily and the next thing she knew, she fainted. Hyperventilation people, hyperventilation…

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
is so addictive  
We're falling together  
you'd think that by now I'd know  
cause here we go go go again…_

The next thing Sakura knew, she was on a hospital bed in the Konoha Hospital. "Damn." She said out loud. "Hn." She looked around and saw once again "the" Sasuke Uchiha and started blurting out many nonsensical words. "Hn." Said the stoic Uchiha once more. Confused, Sakura asked:

"Why are you here?"

"Hn."

"Answer me."

"Hn."

"What the f*ck does 'hn' mean?"

"…"

Sakura sighed as she got off the hospital bed. I mean, she just fainted! Why did he damn have to bring her to the hospital!?! Then she hit her head on her way out everything went black. Concussion people, concussion…

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
O Oh O Oh…_

On the next day, Sakura walked past different shops since it was her day off from the hospital. She didn't look where she was going until she accidentally rammed into both Sasuke and Naruto. She looked up to apologize and went away. That was until Naruto called out and said "Wanna join us for ramen Sakura-chan!?!" Sakura smiled and accepted but as they walked towards Ichiraku, she just couldn't look at Sasuke judging from yesterday's events.

It was hard to not like him, I mean seriously from his raven hair, to those coal eyes, and to that perfectly toned masculine body with a heavy six pack! Damn it was hard to let go. But besides from the physical, she knew he was still hurting and she knew that he needed someone to be there for him. She loved his determination despite the fact it was used in a horrible gory way. She still loved him and damn, letting go was harder than she thought…

_So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
[ Demi Lovato Lyrics are found on .com ]  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go go again  
And again, and again, and again, and again, and again  
I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
O oh o oh, o oh o oh…_

Soon, they were eating ramen. Yeah, it was awkward eating there like that. But despite that, Naruto was so oblivious to the awkwardness which made things even more awkward. Then Naruto screamed "Oh Damned holy shmit! I've got a date with my precious Hina-chan!" then he ran off to who knows where. A tension filled the air. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she exclaimed "Dammit! Dammit all! I can't take it Sasuke! I still love you and it's so f#cking hard to let go!!! Damn, I hate you so much! Baaaaastaaaaaaard!!!

Sasuke blinked. Sakura blushed as she stuttered "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" but then she was cut off by a certain Sasuke who started ravaging her lips…__

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together you'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go go here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again…

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She soon gave in. Then Sasuke whispered "I can't let go either…"__

Again (and again, and again)  
Again (and again, and again)  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again  
And again…

* * *

And that's a wrap! I'm so lazy…


End file.
